


Black

by OzQueen



Series: babysitters100 [59]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Sam are better at looking after other people than they are themselves. Watson does what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Another little hurt/comfort ficlet. Stands alone. I've written so much since the last one, but posted nothing. Whooooops. Thanks to everyone who has left me a comment or sent me a message over the past few months. I'm still here, just slower!

* * *

 

The sun glared off the snow and cast thin shadows through the bare tree branches, throwing webs across the headstones and the frozen clumps of early daffodils.

"It's too bright," Andrew complained, rubbing a closed fist over his eyes, his other hand still gripping Watson's tightly. "I can't see." 

"Stop looking at the snow," Watson said gently. "Look down at your feet." 

"I am," Andrew whined.

Sam fell into step beside them, Emily Michelle asleep in his arms, her cheek on his shoulder and crushed petals peeking between her fingers. "Do you want my sunglasses, Andy?" 

Andrew twisted to look up at him. "Can I?"

Sam passed them down, and Andrew let go of Watson's hand to slip them onto his tiny nose. "They're too big." He craned his head back to look at Sam again, his steps growing clumsy and crooked as his concentration changed focus.

Sam's eyes were red, but he smiled, slowing his steps to avoid crashing into Andrew as he meandered across the path in front of him. "You'll have to hold them," he said, shifting Emily Michelle's weight to one arm. "Watch where you're going, buddy." 

Andrew took Sam's offered hand distractedly, peering at the snow and the headstones through the black lenses of Sam's sunglasses.

"You okay?" Watson asked softly. Then, to clarify, "You've got your hands full." 

Sam smiled at him over the black shine of Emily Michelle's hair. "Yeah, I'm okay for now. Are you okay?"

"All things considered," Watson answered, though he couldn't shake the vivid image of Charlie and Sam standing side by side as they watched their grandmother's coffin lower into the earth. He and Charlie had been almost inseparable the past few days, more concerned for everyone else than for themselves. They offered comfort as a combined pair; it was easier that way.

He watched Elizabeth and Charlie walking ahead of them slowly.

Charlie's shoulders were sharply outlined in his dark suit, and he had one hand against Elizabeth's back, watching her with concern as she shook out her lace handkerchief and refolded it, dabbing her eyes with the corners. He murmured something softly to her and she nodded and leaned into him, her head bowed and her arms curled around herself.

Watson swallowed past the ache in his throat. He knew how deeply Edie must have been hurting to lean on Charlie like that.

He glanced over to find Sam also watching them, his eyes bright and his jaw clenched.

"Sam." Watson reached for Emily Michelle, and Sam passed her over gently. She stirred and mumbled softly into Watson's shoulder. "Do you want to go and look after your mom and Charlie?"

Sam glanced ahead, clearly torn. He looked down at Andrew, still gripping his hand and holding the sunglasses to his face. 

He shook his head and cleared his throat gently. "No, it's okay. I mean, later." His hand found Watson's shoulder. "You guys are doing a pretty good job of looking after me right here." 


End file.
